minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Phantom
SIGHTNING ONE This happened two days ago. I do not know this entity's real name, so I call it the crimson phantom. My friend and i where playing on my private server, building, when we where both set to survival mode. tf? haha funny. now set us back I typed /gamemode creative you do not have permission to use this command My op privlages have been removed i can't i know you're trying to troll me. turn us back my op privlages have been removed! you try did you really just remove my op privlages? i swear i didn't @ lortnoc ni regnol on era uoy what the hell?! ok this is weird We decided to start chopping down trees, building a house, the normal thing you do when playing minecraft. At first we wanted to leave the server and never return, but we thought we could investigate to find out what was wrong with the server, so we could spread the word. Everything was normal until this message appeared @ seramthgin ruoy ecaf ot eraperp wtf is that??!! idk i don't speak that... whatever it is. no, not the chat, i just saw something! ??? i just saw the glowing effect thing in the shape of a person there it is again! I made my way over to him to find that there was an image of a player flickering. I thought that was the predator, which was a creepypasta I wrote. 'What the hell? Thats a creepypasta I made. But, its not real, is it?' I thought. Just then the ghast hurt sound played extremely loud, and then Grimm and the Lich appeared. holy shit that's Grimm! but we created him. he's not real. and whos that? We attacked these players, but they where just images. We couldn't hit them, and they didn't move. After a while, both of them turned into a player. [Thisthis was it's skin]. Then they disappeared, leaving strange nether portals. They where made of nether brick instead of obsidian. We thought this could be the source so we went through. We weren't teleported to the nether, Instead to the void, in a land of bedrock. render fog surrounded us, disabling us from seeing anything, except for a menacing looking forest made of trees of obsidian and leaves of magma blocks. Occaisonally I could see a glowing outline of a player, but for an instant. It would reappear in a different spot. wow this is creepy. im getting chills I moved around, but the fog stayed in place. It wasn't like low render distance, it was actually placed there. A closer look revealed red eyes looking at us. I backed up and I couldn't see them. Creepy. I looked over at my friend. He was walking into the forest hey, we should stick together. who knows whats in that forest He didn't respond. He disappeared into the fog. After a while I saw this in chat dne eht ton si siht. won enim si eh. dneirf ruoy ot eybdoog yas I looked into the forest, trying to find him, when I saw that skin again and the server shut down. When I saw the skin chills went down my spine. SIGHTING TWO This was just yesterday. The reason I haven't been able to put this up is due to my computer having problems. Its like it has a virus. Anyway, on to the pasta The next day I logged on to minecraft, all my world names where indecipherable. I tried to call my friend but my phone wouldn't work. It didn't even ring. So I went on to one of my worlds, a survival world, and the render fog was back. It was the same as last time. I had no idea where my house was, and I haven't been on this world in a long time. I didn't even know where I was. I went into the fog, and I could not see a thing. Eventually I came across a sign. It said: won. evael. I kept moving forward and two blocks forward I walked right into him. I was hit with blindness and it said this in chat. @ denruter evah ton dluohs uoy And I was teleported. The blindness wore off and the fog cleared a bit where I was standing, revealing seven clones of the person surrounding me. There was one place where there was no clone and I ran through that opening, blind from the fog. I suddenly stopped. I kept mashing w but I couldn't move. I started walking forward. My character was not under my control. As I walked into a fogless clearing, I saw my old house in ruins, and it was standing on top of it. I continued walking forward then stopped. It's head followed me while I was walking. Then my speakers did something funny. It was like I was putting in an old VCR tape. Then it was static. There where breaks in the static and something was speaking. I say some''thing'' because it was not human. It had a demonic edge, as if there was something else talking along with it. I couldn't understand what they had said, mainly because it was not English. But then the 11 disc started playing, and then there was one final chat message before my minecraft crashed: @ mood ylno. epoh on si ereht By Reidakaninja Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Sightings Category:Reidakaninja